Levorotary p-hydroxyphenylglycine, which is abbreviated as D-HPG, has a chemical name of D-α-amino p-hydroxyphenylacetic acid, and the structural formula thereof is shown in formula I.

Levorotary p-hydroxyphenylglycine is a very important medical intermediate, mainly for the semisynthesis of β-lactam antibiotics. There is no natural product for levorotatory p-hydroxyphenylglycine, which must be obtained by synthetic methods, the synthetic methods thereof are largely divided into two categories: one category is bio-enzymatic catalysis method, which selectively synthesizes D-HPG, such method has a high selectivity and a short synthetic route, however, it is difficult to promote a large-scale industrialized production of this method, due to the biological bacterial culturing problems and that the production process of the raw material p-hydroxyphenylhydantoin will produce a large amount of high concentration phenol-containing waste water; another category is chemical synthesis method, for example: WO2009/127446, EP0530879A1, EP0450684A1, CN200810054625.0, CN92102863.6, and CN200610025197.X disclosed methods for synthesizing and resolving DL-HPG. The chemical synthesis method has advantages of simple production technology, low costs, etc., and currently it is a commonly used method for the industrialized production of D-HPG in China, such method first prepares DL-HPG, and then resolves it to obtain D-HPG. However, L-HPG currently does not have too much application value, parts of which revert to D-HPG after racemization processings, and such method has disadvantages of long technological route, and complicated operation, etc.